


us

by gimmickpuppet



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Notes, Sharing a Body, its not that shippy at all but its there so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmickpuppet/pseuds/gimmickpuppet
Summary: sharing notes





	us

**Author's Note:**

> its supposed to be vague, sorry if its hard to tell whos talking sometimes. gotta work with this kind of narrative more. found a large chunk of this in my notes then spent five minutes slapping an ending on

_You have everything right in front of you._

"I know, I know."

_Do you feel like you lost something?_

...

_Oh, come on. Don't cry at that._

_Don't ask him that, then._

 

_Sorry, sorry._

...

_If you want closure, it's right there, you know. For all of us._

 

_I don't want to disappear forever._

 

And they were back at the ruins of Heartland, dueling someone, their friend- Edo, of course. Felt Yuto's frustration and anger again, raw and vital, tearing through them and forcing him back, far away, looking through a clouded window. It was happening again, at the memory.

"You can't deny this." 

It was all he said before he let the anger go. He let it be felt by the others, the shuddering force of it, of his need to protect and be there. It faded like waves, lapping at their consciousness. 

When he dipped back, another memory forced itself into awareness. It was more pleasant. The first time they had all worked together- no, not that first time, shoved the memory of Zarc back down, this one. Working together, as individuals, but as one. Yuri's quiet hum of emotions, all pleased and self-confident, and Yugo's, louder, brasher, encouraging and rough. Yuto's familiar conscious, already in tune with his own. 

He cracked.

"I don't want to deny this."

Warm. His mind felt warm at the admission. 

_Thank you,_

_Finally,_

_You made the right choice._

Reached out, clutched the papers closer. Covered in red, purple, blue, green marks. 

Fingers touched the faded and crinkled paper. The first time they'd tried to talk this way, when things were more muddied, unclear, hard to speak. Smirked at Yuri's obvious scrawl, the clean cursive standing out from Yugo's block text that prefaced it. Yuto's messy print. 

_'i cant even read your writing bro'_

The latter half of the sentence was scribbled out, leaving only the first four words.

_'fuck you'_

_'Can we talk about something serious for a moment?'_

_'absolutely not'_

_'what like how yuto didn't let me buy that leather jacket YES I'M STILL MAD ABOUT IT'_

_'let it go, man. was expensive'_

_'You can't tell him that when all you've talked about lately is how Kurosaki-'_

The cursive broke into furious scribbles, ending that line of thought, and apparently, that conversation. 

A couple of the others delved into more serious topics, sentences short and clipped, words that were internalized and rolled around in consciousness often.

_'how long was it this time?'_

_'13 hours. think he noticed?'_

_'"13 hours, think he noticed?" Come on."_

_'i know. sorry'_

_'Why? We want him to.'_

_'yeah, but some of us don't want to ruin his fucking life'_

A line began to form a letter, but cut off, leaving the reply empty.

_'that was a little harsh, yuto'_

_'I can fight my own battles.'_

_'ANYWAYS, it wasn't even that long. most of us are lucky only to get an hour. that could be a good sign'_

_'i don't think there's a correlation'_

_'i like to think on the bright side.'_

_'You've been here the longest. Of course you do.'_

_'i'm in the same fucking boat as you. cool it.'_

_'not to agree with yuri or anything but you have to realize that it's hard, and like, also kind of unbearable to watch you make doe eyes at kurosaki for like 12 hours, so'_

_'i spent one fucking day with him. okay'_

_'i know. but it's more than we get'_

_'what do you want me to do about it'_

_'You're as bad as him sometimes. I'm going to break this pencil if either of you say another word.'_

_'do it you w-'_

_Reminiscing?_

The papers dropped as if he’d been caught doing something wrong.

“I don’t look at these often.”

Warmth curled at the corners of his mind. 

“Come on, what’s that about?” Mouth quirked up.

 

_You._

“Happy, huh?”

Consideration. Snark foregone.

_You saw the notes._

He hummed. Picked up the papers and shuffled them into order, smoothing the creased edges with great care.

“Heh, yeah.”

The silence, though not uncomfortable, stretched for a moment.

“Yuri?”

No immediate reply. Sighed, moved to put the papers away.

 _Hm?_ Quiet.

“Wanna go get food?”

His chest felt like it was going to explode.

_Yes._


End file.
